A summer full of
by LermanLover
Summary: A summer full of blue Popsicles, fake crying, and broom tag. This is the last summer before his first year at Hogwarts. It may also be his last summer with his best friend Victoria. Draco knows he is going to make this the best summer ever.
1. day one

So I saw Harry Potter and the deathly hollows part two this weekend and Draco Malfoy have been on my mind ever since. He is my favorite character and I don't like how he acted in the last movie. So this idea just came to me, mostly because my summer ends on Monday (band camp) and I just wanted my summer to last longer. So I was like why not write a story about summer and Draco Malfoy? I just had to add my OC Victoria in this. I hope you like it. This is just the Intro.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

A summer full of blue popsicles, fake crying, and broom tag.

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

Draco raced down the stairs at full speed. Today was the first day of summer and he was going to spend it with his best friend, Victoria Summers, who was currently knocking on the front door. "Don't worry Dobby. I got it" he yelled ad he ran passed the little house elf. He tore the door open with a huge smile on his face hoping to see one looking back at him.

However what he saw wasn't even close to a smile. Instead he came face to face with the tear streaked face of his best friend.

"Tori what's wrong" he asked his smile fading. "I'm moving" she cried and flung herself into his arms.

Moving? He had not been expecting that. Tears swelled in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He quickly led her up to his room and they sat on his bed facing each other.

They sat in silence for the longest time, neither of them wanting to talk about the painful subject. Draco knew they had to eventually. No matter how much he didn't want to.

"Where" he said finally, hoping it wouldn't be too far away. "Texas" she said looking down. "Texas? But that's in…"

"America. I know"

For the second time that night Draco wanted to cry. He resisted the urge to. He needed to stay strong for Victoria. "When" he asked, slightly afraid of her answer. "At the end of August" she said.

August? That means she will be gone for the school year. She won't be here to go to Hogwarts with him. But she has to be here. They have been dreaming of Hogwarts for as long as he could remember. They were supposed to ride the train together. Laughing and eating candy (Both moms only let them eat it every once in a while.) the whole way there. They both would be sorted into slytherin , their dream house. They would spend the night studying so they can do well in class and earn house points. They would make sure slytherine won the house cup. They would attend all the quidditch matches and root for their team. They would even pass all their final exams. They would be the greatest wizards Hogwarts has ever seen. Now that dream was gone.

Victoria is moving to America and Draco will be alone.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. He noticed she was crying. "Don't cry Tori" he said. He suddenly jumped up. "We still have all summer for fun" He yelled as he grabbed her hand. "Now let's go annoy Dobby" he said as he dragged her out the room and down the stairs. She started laughing and yelled "Oh Dobby ready or not here we come"

Draco smiled. His best friend may be moving but he was going to make sure this was the best summer they ever had.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it?<p>

I think it was good. I loved how sweet Draco was at the end.

I'm pretty sure this will be one shots about their summer. I'm not sure how many days there will be. I might skip a few. Feel free to send in ideas because I'm not really sure what eleven year olds do for fun but I have some ideas.


	2. day two

**Day two**

Draco opened his eyes and groaned. He tried rolling over onto the other side of the bed, but something stopped him. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping best friend. He remembered how after chasing Dobby around the house for a while they got tired and laid down. They only meant to take a ten minute nap, but looks like they slept through the night.

He got up and opened the curtains and let in the sunlight. He stretched and walked out the door. He headed downstairs, where he could smell something delicious coming from. He walked into the Dining room where he found his mother eating breakfast.

"Good morning Mother." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, good morning Draco, I talked to Mrs. Summers and she told me everything. How are you two holding up?" she asked her son.

"I don't want to talk about it" He said bitterly. She nodded.

"That's fine, but I was thinking we could walk down to the lake today. What do you say?"

Draco smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Great! Now go wake Victoria up"

"Of course!" he smirked. "Mother can I have that glass of water?"

"Sure" she said handing it to him.

"We'll be down in ten" he said heading up the stairs.

Suddenly "Draco Malfoy I will kill you!" was heard thought out the house.

Mrs. Malfoy laughed at the two.

* * *

><p>The two were running as fast of they could toward the lake.<p>

"I will get there first!"

"No I will!"

The two yelled laughing their heads off. Victoria pulled ahead since she was slightly taller than Draco and could take longer strides. She was at the end of the dock when she came to a complete stop causing Draco to crash into her.

"Stop" she yelled. "You first." She said stepping aside.

"Me, Why me?"

"Because you're the guy and guys go first."

"No ladies go first. So after you my lady" he said giving her a mock bow.

"Well I said you can go first. So go." She said pushing him.

"No, you go"

"No you"

"Why don't you want to jump?"

"Why don't you?"

"I asked you first"

"Well I asked you second."

"That doesn't count. Now tell me why?" he said getting in her face.

"I'm scared okay?"

"Scared?"

"Yeah. What if I die"

"Oh so you don't care if I die?"

"Pretty much"

"Well now I'm not going to go." He said crossing his arms.

"What, why not?"

"I don't want to die."

"To bad" she said giving him a shove.

"Woah be careful! I almost fell." He said giving her a mean look.

"That was the point Malfoy." She said still pushing him.

"Stop it Summers" he said beginning to push her back. The two soon started fighting.

"Just go in already Draco" she yelled.

"Fine but you're going in with me"

What? But it was too late. Draco jumped and pulled her in right after him.

"Draco" she shrieked as she resurfaced.

"Oh would you look at that. We're both still alive" he chuckled. Victoria rolled her eyes and splashed him, causing him to shallow a mouth full of dirty lake water. He gaped at her.

"You will pay for that."

"Oh I'm so scared" she said sarcastically.

"You should be" he said giving her the nastiest glare he could muster. Her smile fell.

"Look Draco I'm sorry. I was just playing around and, AHH!" she yelled as cold water hit her face. She looked at Draco who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You do know what this means right" she asked. He nodded and smirked.

"This means war" they yelled in unison. That is how the biggest splash war known to man was created.

* * *

><p>They were walking barefoot along the grassy hill. Victoria sighed and laid down. She smiled thinking about the day they had together. Draco sat down next to her.<p>

"What are you so happy about" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just thinking about today. It was so much fun. I hope the rest of the summer is this much fun."

"It will be"

"I just want our last summer together to be perfect."

"It will be. I Promise you." He said looking down at her. She smiled.

"Draco you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too"

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm going to miss you. I don't want to lose you."

"You are never going to lose me. I promise. We will just have to keep in touch by owl. It will be alright."

"How do you always know how to make me feel better" she questioned.

"That's easy. I'm your bloody brilliant best friend. It's a gift." He said with a smirk.

She giggled and hit his arm. "You're a weirdo, but I still love you"

"I love you too"

"Now I'm hungry" she said getting up.

"I'll race you back to my house."

"Okay, ready, set, hey that's cheating" she yelled as Draco took off.

* * *

><p>So I couldn't help but smile as I wrote this. I'm sorry there's only dialog I'll try to work on that. Any ideas for future one shots? I'd love to hear them. Any how does anyone here watch degrassi? If you do did you watch the season premiere? What did you think? I loved it. You know a seasons going to be good when someone dies in the first episode. Any way I'm already working on day three. So look out for operation cupcake.<p> 


End file.
